Cartoon High
by Caroline the Pony
Summary: What if all your favorite cartoon characters were real? What if they all went to school together? What if you could go with them? That's what 14 year old Caroline is doing. Join her and your favorite cartoon characters as they go about their everyday lives and maybe even return to their cartoon universes. Also a crossover between adventure time and star vs. the forces of evil.
1. Prologe

A/N: SO I know that I have another story already in process but this idea, this idea, I just couldn't get out of my head and after basically writing the whole story in my head I just had to get it down on paper. I came up with this idea one day after drawing myself as if I was from a cartoon like Steven Universe or Adventure time, after that I really wanted to make this drawling of me in a story and so I eventually came up with this. Enjoy!

********************************** (Cartoon High) *************************************

"And the winner of the 1st annual summer reading contest is… Caroline!" the announcer said and I couldn't be happier. I won, I WON! YES! I thought as I walked on stage feeling accomplished and proud. I read 50 books, 50 BOOKS over the summer. I can't wait to tell all my friends and to put that trophy on my wall! You get this shiny new trophy, a 50$ gift card to Barnes and Nobles, and…" wait and? I don't remember there being a third prize… "A scholarship to Carton High in California!" Wait what? WHAT!? No, No, NO! I was not leaving Texas, never, not now, not when I die, never! I just couldn't, What about my friends and my family, they all live here not in California. Calm down Caroline, mom wouldn't send you to that snooty boarding school, right? No, you've been home schooled for almost your whole life she couldn't send you to boarding school, she couldn't!

********************************* (30 minutes later) ************************************

"But MOM!"

"No but's Caroline, this is a great opportunity for you to find make new friends and to learn new things!"

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

"Honey, you're going! Now go pack your things we leave in two days!

"but…fine"

************************************* (Two Days Later) *********************************

I looked at the giant school in front of me and frowned sad that I had to go here. My mom reassured me that if by the end of the year I didn't like the school that I didn't have to come back next school year. "Just 261 days to go" I said under my breath as I clutched my favorite hoodie, it was pink with a heart with wings on the left side and had pink wings sewed on the back. "Bye Caroline, see you thanksgiving break!" Mom said and I fake smiled and waved. "Bye Cedge!" Stef said and I frowned at the nickname "Don't call me that muffy!" I called to my little sister and she smiled at the childhood nickname that our older sister had given her. "Bye!" Stef called as they drove away and once they were gone I frowned freely. "Only 261"

A/N: So what do you think? This is a prologue kind of thing. Next chapter Caroline will meet new people and her roommate. Who do you think it will be? So most of this story will be through the pov of my oc, Caroline, but some of the cartoon characters will have their own chapters later. Just wanted to quickly describe Caroline for a sec, because since this story is mostly through Caroline's eyes it felt weird for her to describe herself: Caroline is 14 and has long brown hair that she usually wears in a ponytail to keep it out of the way also she has pink glasses. She usually wears pink or blue but sometimes wears other colors, but she probably will just wear her pink hoodie over everything. She is usually jumpy and outgoing but due to the fact that she had to move away from all her friends and family for the first few chapters she will be shy and a little sour. Anyway that's all for now!

-Caroline the pony


	2. Chapter 1: First Day Part 1

********************************** (Cartoon High) **************************************

After staring at the doors for like 10 minutes, I finally went inside and walked to the office to check in.

"Hello, what's your name sweetie?" Says the receptionist, she had big strawberry blonde hair and was wearing all pink, the most noticeable part of her outfit was a small chain on her neck with a single pink jewel.

"Caroline" I simply said hoping that I was the only one who went by that name. "Oh, you're our new transfer student right?" she said with a welcoming smile on her face. "Yes, that's me…" I said and I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Ok, I'm Rose Quartz-Universe, I'm the receptionist here." The lady, Rose, said. "Here's your class schedule and your room key, you'll be staying in room 89 and your roommates Ember Flame." Rose said and I said "Goodbye" and walked away, no time to make new friends…no I just can't.

If I make new friends then I'll want to stay here and that can never happen. Making friends leads to heartbreak when you have to leave those friends behind. I sighed as I finally found my room. I put the key in the door and walked in.

There were two beds and one of them had red and orange sheets on it. My roommate's bed is guess; the other one had no sheets or blankets on it, good thing I brought my own. I got my backpack and took out my light pink sheets and blankets. They have birds and trees on them.

"Nice sheets." I turned around to locate the voice and saw a girl with semi short, messy, fiery red hair that was wearing an orange and red top and a short red skirt with orange tights, and just like I noticed Rose's necklace I couldn't help but notice the headband on Embers forehead, a big red jewel stood there.

"I'm Ember; you must be my roommate, Coroline right?" "CAroline" I corrected, I really hated when people make that mistake.

"Ok, sorry anyway as and I was saying, I really like your sheets!" she said and right after she said that my stomach growled, "Sorry, I didn't eat lunch…" I apologized feeling a little embarrassed. "It's okay, neither have I, there just now serving it in the cafeteria." Ember said and motioned for me to come. "Ok" I simply said for I was really hungry.

"We here at Carton high are very proud of our accomplishments." Ember said as we walked down a hallway full of trophies. "And just because we are Carton HIGH, doesn't mean that we don't have classes for middle school or elementary. The whole school is divided into three parts. Carton elementary, Carton middle, and Carton high!" she continued as a young girl went by she had brown hair, was wearing a pink sweeter, and was being chased by a boy who looked very similar to her.

"The three schools branch out of the main courtyard. But we all eat in the same cafeteria and live in the same dorms." Ember went on and I was starting to get tired and bored. I mean how far was the cafeteria? Finally my question was answered as she said "And here it is" as she motioned to the huge ballroom-like room filled with tons of tables. A tall chandelier hung on the wall and the whole room was yellowish-gold.

"Wow…" was all I could say. "I know, I know. It's all so BEAUTIFUL!" Ember sarcastically said and I looked at her in aw, "Yes it is!" I said and she gave me a sarcastic look.

"Whatever, me and my friends usually eat lunch outside." Ember said as she got in the lunch line and grabbed a red tray. "That sounds good to" I said and grabbed a tray as well.

I looked at what was for lunch and smiled, it was chicken nuggets! I put about ten on my plate with a side of mashed potatoes and brown gravy. After we got our lunch we sat outside on a blue lunch booth surrounded by plants.

"Ugh, there's no ketchup I'll be right back!" Ember said as she put down her tray and walked back into the huge lunch room. I started to eat my many chicken nuggets and found them to be better than frozen ones.

"So, you're hanging out with Flame Princess huh?" I heard a voice say and immediately turned around. There stood a tall, pale girl with long black hair. She was wearing a gray tank top and black jeans with blood red boots. She had a bracelet with a little red axe charm that matched her boots.

"Who?" I asked and almost as if she knew I was going to say that she replied "Ember, everybody calls her Flame Princess." "Oh, Ok." I said I mean so what she has a nickname? I still couldn't picture myself calling her anything but Ember.

"Marceline the Vampire Queen!" a boy called out of my view and she turned around and called out "Marshal Lee the Vampire King! I'll be right there!" and ran off. I continued to eat my chicken nuggets and soon Ember returned with ketchup.

"Sorry, you would not believe the ketchup shortage around here!" She complained. "Hey a girl came, Marceline I think…" and as soon as I said that her face paled. "And she said that you had a nickname…" I continued and she looked down not daring to make eye contact. "Flame Princess?" I finished and when she finally looked up she was frowning

"Ya, that's what most people call me, she's one of the friend's of my friend's" Ember sadly said and started eating her chicken nuggets. "Cool, But I like Ember better" I said cheerfully for I lived to cheer people up. "You think so?" She questioned and I smiled for the first time in three days "I know so!" I answered and we talked for the rest of lunch…

********************************** (After Lunch) ***************************************

I was walking back to the dorms, alone again. After we had finished eating Ember said she had plans with someone named Finn. It was okay thought, I was tired anyway. I was stuck in my thoughts when someone crashed into me.

"I am so sorry…" She began when I interrupted her "It's ok really" I looked and saw a girl who looked to be about 12 or 13. She had her long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing a white shirt with a tie on it and a long light blue skirt. She looked down to adjust her tie and a panicked look came across her face.

"Where is it!?" she panicked and immediately got on her hands and knees to look for something. I looked to, even thought I had no idea what she lost. I soon found a beautiful tie clip with a similar looking jewel to what Rose was wearing.

"That's it!" The girl said and grabbed it out of my hand and put it on her tie. "Thank you so much, I'm Connie!" She said and put her hand out so I could shake it. "I'm Caroline!" I said and shook her hand.

"I was wondering I saw the receptionist, Rose Quartz-Universe, wearing a jewel similar to this one on a necklace. Are you related to her or something?" I asked. "No but I'm best friends with her son, Steven, and he got me this, he also has a gem like this on his belt." Connie said and then panicked again "Oh, I almost forgot I was going to eat lunch with him, got to go! Nice meeting you!" She said and rushed to the lunch room.

I continued walking to the dorms. I soon saw a sigh pointing to a room that said: New Students come in! I questioned whether or not I should but realizing that it could be mandatory I walked in. I was immediately greeted with confetti to the face.

"Hi, I'm Star and you are?" I heard a girl say a little too eagerly if you ask me. "Caroline" I simply said and waited for the confetti to clear. Once it had I saw a giant sign that said: Carton Welcoming committee.

The girl, who had spoken earlier, Star, turned out to be a tall girl my age with really long blonde hair in pretty pigtails, she was wearing a light blue dress with white trim and a pink squid on it. She had a beautiful necklace with a charm that resembled a wand.

"Relax Star, you might scare her" I saw a boy about Stars age with short light brown hair that was wearing a red hoodie. "Ok Marco" Star said to the boy who I assumed was Marco.

Another girl came up to me and smiled. She had big pink fluffy hair that seemed to be un-brushed and she was wearing a pink tank top, a white skirt with balloons on it, pink and blue stripped tights, and pink boots with balloons on them, she also had a charm bracelet on with three balloons on it. She jumped and said "Hi my name's Pinkamelia Diane, but everybody just calls me PINKIE I don't know why thought, I mean is it because my names PINKamelia or is it because I always wear pink I mean really why? Its okay thought because I know that there not making fun of me. Isn't that a funny word, Know? I mean there's know as in know with a K but then there's no as in no with an N do you think there like twin works or something? Know, no, Know, no, Know, No!" The girl, Pinkie, said really fast and I thought Star was energetic.

"Ok, thanks for the welcome but I have to go!" I quickly said and ran out the door before Pinkie can say bye. I walked to my dorm and collapsed on my bed. Ember wasn't there yet so it didn't really matter if I made noise. I looked at the clock. 5:00, Seriously? I started to unpack and put away my clothes. After all tomorrow was the first day of classes. I remembered I had my class schedule in my backpack and took it out. I read it and smiled, tomorrow was going to be a busy day. I thought as I closed my eyes and fell asleep, before I could eat dinner.

A/N: OMG 1,746 words! Wow! Anyway I just wanted to give everyone a special treat and make an extra long chapter. Now I'm hungry thought. Well I'm going to get some food!

-Caroline the Pony


	3. Chapter 2: First Day Part 2

**A/N: Before I start the story I just wanted to thank xXPegasistersUniteXx (by the way awesome username) and katmar1994 for reviewing! I really appreciate it and hope that I can get more reviews in the future. I don't think I can update Stefani and the wishing jewel anytime soon, I got sick and it's taking all my strength just to write this. Anyway on with the story!**

************************** ********************************************(Cartoon High) *******************************************************

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" "ugh…" I do not want to get up; I never want to get up.

"Caroline? Hello? Earth to Caroline… CAROLINE!" someone yelled into my ear, probably Ember, whatever, still not going to get up. "Caroline, there serving breakfast in the cafeteria in a little bit." Ember said and I heard my stomach growl. "Fried potatoes?" I asked cause there my favorite. "I think so…" Ember said and I jumped out of bed and looked at the clock it read 6:30.

"Wow, it's early, my parents can never get me to wake up this early." I said and looked at Ember; she was wearing a red sweeter and a pair of orange pants. She was wearing her headband with the big red jewel that went across her forehead.

"You do realize I woke up 30 minutes ago right?" Ember said and I was in shock. "Really!?" I asked and she nodded "Oh, well I have to get dressed." I replied and looked in the closet that was on my side of the room… almost empty… oh right; I didn't finish unpacking last night. Oh well, I grabbed one of the few outfits that was in the closet, a pink semi-short shirt with gray trim and stripes on the sleeves and a black pair of pants. I put on my favorite hoodie on top just because. I put my pair of sporty blue sneakers and went out the door with Ember for breakfast.

When we finally came to the dining hall I immediately smelled the smell of food and sure enough, there were fried potatoes! "Hey Caroline?" Ember asked as we were in the line for food. "Yes, Ember?" I replied and grabbed a tray. "Ugh, I'm sorry but I promised Finn I'd eat breakfast with him every day since were you know, dating. And, I just wanted to make sure your ok with eating without me?" she replied and my eyes went wide…

"Wait…Finns your BOYFREIND!?" I said surprised, I just couldn't believe it, she had a boyfriend, how come she didn't tell me!? "Ugh, yes, but don't tell anyone! It's supposed to be a secret!" Ember said and I knew she was worried that I would tell everyone. "Don't worry; I'm great at keeping secrets!" I reassured her and I remembered when my sisters would tell me there secrets, I'll miss that.

We came to the end of the line with trays full of food and I waved goodbye to Ember as she went outside. I looked around at the tables to find an empty space. I suddenly felt alone, I missed my friends, wanted my friends to be there saving a spot for me. Why did my mom have to send me to this place?! I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I sighed and tried my best to hold back my tears.

"Hey, Caroline!" I heard and saw the girl I bumped into yesterday, what was her name, Connie, waving at me. She had an empty space to her right and was panting it with her other hand as if she was motioning for me to sit there.

"Hey Connie, is this seat for me?" I asked as I walked over to her and hoped with all my heart that the answer was yes. "Yes it is." Connie simply said and moved her hand so I could sit there. I sat and looked around me to see the girls I met yesterday, Pinkie and Star, with Marco and a girl I haven't met before.

She looked about Pinkies age and was sitting next to her. She had long brown hair, much lighter than my dark brown, with a yellow sweeter with pink butterflies on it. She had light blue eyes and a long light green skirt on, she had a pink hair clip on that was a butterfly that matched her sweeter.

Sitting next to Connie was a boy that seemed to be shorter than Connie. He had fluffy brown hair and was wearing a red shirt with a yellow star on it and blue shorts, Steven I'm guessing. Connie herself was wearing a light blue shirt with a blue tie and her tie clip on it, she two had jean shorts on.

"Caroline, would like you to meet my best and closest friend, Steven. Steven meet the new transfer student, Caroline." Connie said and pointed to the boy sitting next to her.

"Hi…" I said shyly. "Hi, nice to meet you!"Steven said happily, not quite as jumpy as Pinkie or Star, but just the right amount of joy.

"Hey it's you!" I heard Pinkie say and I knew I was in for it. "Oh, ya, it's Caroline." I said and I was a little scared to ask her.

"Cool! This is Beth but we all just call her fluttershy because she's shy!" Pinkie said and Beth waved and hid behind her hair.

"Hi Beth." I said and so began an amazing breakfast. We all talked while eating and had a fun time. Now it's over and were in the main hall.

Connie and Steven went to the Middle school sure enough. "Were both 13, well technically I'm 13 ½ and Steven's 13 ¾ almost 14." Connie said. We all said our goodbyes and I once again took out my class schedule, it read:

 _8:30: Math room 202_

 _9:30: Social Studies room 304_

 _10:30: Science room 234_

 _11:30: Lunch_

 _12:30: Language Arts room 189_

 _1:30: Spanish room 234_

 _2:30: Creative Writing room 334_

 _3:30: Drawing room 238_

Well, it was going to be a busy day…

 **A/N: So that's it! I know that Steven's 14 and Connie's only 12 ¾ but for this story I wanted to make them closer in age. BTW the outfit Connie's wearing in this chapter is basically the outfit she wears in "An indirect kiss" but with a tie. I originally planned for breakfast to be nothing and the chapter be Caroline taking her classes but soon realized this was a perfect opportunity for Caroline to make new friends. And now you know that Caroline HATES to be alone, and NEEDS her friends. Anyway I wanted to thank all those who follow, favorite, and review my fanfiction! That's all folks!**

 **-Caroline the Pony**


	4. Chapter 3: Adventure Seekers

**A/N: SO… I know I said I was going to make another chapter for Stefani and the wishing jewel and trust me I am… But I had spare time to write and I didn't have my folder with all the chapters for SWJ in it so I decided 'Why not another chapter of cartoon high?' so here we are! Anyways, you didn't come here for my life story so on with the story!**

After looking at my class schedule and seeing that my first class was Math I sighed. I HATED math SO much! I mean I'm ok at it but I just don't like doing it.

"Let's see, room 202" I said to myself and mentally slapped myself for talking to myself for the millionth time. I really need to stop doing that.

As I was walking down the hall I looked at the clock and saw that I had plenty of time to get there. My mind started to wander; it started to think about all the things that had happened.

I was here, at a school that I didn't want to go to, in a place I didn't want to be, making friends. Why was I doing that? I was supposed to not like it here! Not make friends and stay here forever! I was supposed to hate it here, but did I? I didn't; not entirely at least. I had friends now that would support me and have fun with me. Part of me didn't want to leave. The other part of me wanted to leave right now and never come back.

That part of me was the part that missed my friends. MY amazing, awesome friends, the same friends that were so sad to see me leave. The friends that accepted me as who I was and talked to me like a 14 year old, even though most of them were older or taller than me.

I stopped walking and just stood there. No, I was NOT going to cry in the middle of the hallway! I was strong! I started walking again and was relieved to see room 202 in front of me. I walked into the classroom and saw that there were only three people there.

I sat down and looked at the other three people. One was Ember and I was so happy to see her! She looked busy thought, she was looking at her phone angrily and I decided it was best to leave her alone.

Another was a girl that looked like she didn't want to be there. She had long brown hair, not as dark as mine but not as light as Beth's, with light purple streaks in it. She was wearing a black tank top with purplish-gray pants. She was on her phone two mumbling something that sounded like 'why did Pearl HAVE to wake me up early' and I decided it would also be best to leave her alone.

Finally there was a girl that had strait semi-long black hair with bangs that stopped just above her eyes. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a tie on it and light purple skirt with a sparkle on it. She didn't look busy and was just staring into space. I decided to talk to her.

"Um, hello?" I asked shyly even though I'm usually very outgoing.

"Oh, Hi" She said simply, like she wasn't expecting me to talk to her.

"What's your name?" I asked hesitantly and she smiled a little.

"Twilight Sparkle, what's yours?" She replied and a smile mirroring hers started taking form on my face.

"Caroline, I like your headband." I said pointing to the purple headband with a purplish-pink five pointed star on it.

"Thanks, it's my favorite, a friendship headband if you will. My friends all got necklaces and got me a headband." She told me and I was intrigued.

"Who are your friends? Maybe I know them." I told her and her smile grew wider.

"Beth, Pinkie, Riana, Rarity, and Jackie, do you know them?" She said and I remembered meeting Pinkie yesterday and Beth earlier.

"Pinkie and Beth yes, all the others no." I said and looked at the clock 8:25. "I think class is going to start soon, we can talk later, maybe?" I continued and motioned to the many people starting to pour into class.

"Sorry, I have to meet the rest of the girls after this class, see you tomorrow thought." Twilight said as the teacher entered and started to silence the class. "Ok…"I murmured under my breath and started listening.

After math I had Social Studies which was pretty strait forward, Beth was in my class and I was happy to know someone there.

Then I had Science, which while it wasn't my best subject, I still enjoyed it nonetheless. The girl that I saw in Math was there, the one with the long brown hair. I asked what her name was and she said it was Amethyst, I told her I liked her necklace, which was a long chain with a purple gem on it. She told me it was her namesake gem and that her un-biological sister, Rose Quartz, had bought it for her.

" _Wait, Rose Quartz is your sister!?" I asked, trying not to sound rude._

" _Yeah, well not technically. We all ended up in the same orphanage and when she was old enough to get her own place she became our legal guardian. I was new at the time, only about 3 years old, but my older 'sisters' Pearl and Garnet told me the story. I live with them now almost 12 years later, now that Rose is like 30, is married and has Steven."_ She said and we talked until class started and after class until we had to part our separate ways.

Now its lunch, I entered to ballroom-like hall and once again took in the beautiful place. It was breathtaking to tell you the least; nothing was even close to this elegant in Texas except for, like, Disney on ice.

Home, once again I was reminded of it. I quickly shoot back the thoughts as I got in the lunch line. I looked to see what's for lunch and saw it was fish sticks. I also saw that they had those little mini-sherbets and smiled a wide smile.

After getting my lunch and thanking the lunch lady for giving me the last sherbet, I looked around for a seat. I knew I couldn't always sit next to friends but I didn't exactly want to sit with strangers. I knew that since Connie and Steven were in middle school they might not have the same lunch time as me but I kind of wanted to sit with them.

I decided to look outside and took in the scenery. There were bushes and trees and roses and other flowers. I felt the wind breeze through my hair, telling me it was going to be fine. I soon saw Star sitting by herself and walked over to her.

"Can I sit here?" I asked and knew the answer was yes as soon as she looked at me. She had a wide, bright smile and immediately nodded her head.

"Hey, where's that boy you were with yesterday and today, Marco?" I asked and hoped that nothing bad had happened. I know all too well that boys aren't always the best friends.

"He's getting his food; he'll be here in a little bit!" She said and her face looked almost exactly like a smiley face emoji.

"That's cool; it's really cool you guys get along so well!" I said and we talked until Marco came back, his plate filled with food.

"Hey Star, I brought you something!" He said and handed her a sherbet.

"Yay, frozen food! Thank you!" She said and dug into the frozen treat.

"Hey, I thought they were out of sherbet." I said as he smiled.

"Well it's no problem for a misunderstood bad boy like me!" He said and I looked at him skeptically.

"His mom works in the kitchen!" Star in between bites.

"Star!" Marco said and she smiled a wide smile as if to say 'I did nothing wrong'. Their friendship made me smile and I knew that they had something more than friendship; they just didn't know it yet.

After that my school day resumed and I went to Language Arts, my favorite class. I loved reading and writing! Sure I wasn't the best at it but I loved a lot and wished I could just read all day.

I saw that both Twilight and Connie were in my class and was shocked.

" _I'm an advanced reader!" Connie said and smiled a 'please don't think I'm weird smile' and I reassured her she wasn't._

After that was Spanish, I really wanted to learn it. My whole family, aside from my little sister, spoke Spanish and I needed to learn it. Every single time someone didn't want me to hear something they would say it in Spanish and I was sick of it!

Then was creative writing which was all right. It was the first of my electives and I liked it but it was similar to LA so nothing new.

Finally was drawing which reminded me of my friends…

(Flashback)

 _I was with my best friend Devon; we were at my house cleaning up our mess before his mom comes to pick him up. We had a few moments so we decided to draw._

" _There!" Devon said and motioned to his now completed manga character._

" _That's good, more detailed and way better than my art style." I said and he looked at me with disbelief._

" _No way! I'm sure you're great at drawing two!" I looked at him and smiled. I took the piece of paper and started drawing. At last I had finished, my drawing was in fact, more detailed than his. It looked like it had come straight out of a cartoon show._

" _Ugh, I told I was horrible at drawing!" I said and he looked at me like I was crazy._

" _What do you mean!? Your awesome at drawing, it's just that your art styles different than mine!" he said and his mom entered and told him it was time to go._

" _See you tomorrow!" He yelled as he left and I knew if fact that he wasn't going to 'see me tomorrow' because he had school and after school I had to go to a sleep over with Stefani. But still, I couldn't help but reply._

"See you tomorrow…" I said under my breath as class began. Once again I missed my friends, my family, but most of all I just wanted to go home.

After all my classes I went straight to my room, it was 4:30 and dinner was to be served at 7:00. I honestly had nowhere else to go. Ember wasn't in our dorm and I didn't have her number so I simply finished unpacking.

Now its 6:30 and I'm walking to the lunchroom. I wanted today to be over already and hated being alone. No friends, nobody. I couldn't think about it honestly. I always had my friends, or a friend. I felt horrible and hoped that the food would be good.

I walked into the lunchroom to see only about 10 people there; it was only 6:40. I didn't recognize any of them until my eyes shifted to the far right. There I saw Marco, Star, Connie, and Steven standing in front of the food counter. I walked quietly toured them and listened to the conversation… ( **Star** … _Marco_ … Connie… _**Steven**_ … _Unknown_ )

" _Mom, please! Can we please go!"_

" _No, Marco, you can't go. You did this last year and they almost had my head!"_

" **Come on Mrs. Diaz, where's your sense of adventure!?"**

" _It left when I gave birth to Marco sweetie."_

"Please Mrs. Diaz! I really want to go! I've never been before."

" _Oh, niña, you kids are going to be the death of me, ok."_

" _ **YAY!"**_

"Ugh excuse me? I don't mean to interrupt but there's still about 15 minutes before dinner and I'm kind of bored so, can I come two? Where ever you're going?" I said, coming out of the shadows. Mrs. Diaz, which apparently is Marco's mom nodded her head and motioned for us to come.

"Ugh, where are we going exactly?" I asked hoping they wouldn't look at me weird.

"Were going to a secret room that no one but us knows about! Star and I found it one day, no one works there or anything, so we can stay there as long as we want! Thought last year they found out that my mom was letting us into the kitchen and told her she couldn't anymore!" Marco told me and I was excited.

"But how come none of the other kitchen staff found you going into the secret room?" I asked as we kept walking thought the huge kitchen.

"I'm the only one that serves dinner on Mondays, so that's the only day you kids can 'stay there as long as you want'." Mrs. Diaz said and smiled at me, I had thanked her earlier for the last sherbet and told her my name, so she knew who I was.

"Were here!" Marco and Star said in unison and I thought it was cute, what they had.

I looked in front of me to see…

A sign that read 'come to carton high!'.

"Ok, am I being pranked?" I joked and them Marco and Star pushed the sign to the right and a tunnel was there. It wasn't a walk thought tunnel so you had to craw. I was the last to go and soon entered a large room.

It had a few pillows and blankets, a picture of Star and Marco together, a few books and games, and finally a safe. A human sized safe.

"Ugh, what's that?" I asked and had a feeling I didn't want to know the answer.

"It's a safe, it used to be used to store money in, but now it's completely empty… I think" Marco said and I had to over react

"You THINK!? You mean that you don't know what's IN THERE!" I yelled, just enough so that everybody got my point and nobodies ears exploded.

"Yeah, we can't open it, well actually we never tried." Star said and Connie examined the safe.

"Hmmm, maybe…" She said and entered 0000 into the keypad… the safe unlocked.

"Connie's a genius!" Steven said and hugged her with stars in his eyes.

"It just made sense…"Connie said and I saw her checks turn bright red when Steven hugged her.

I looked in the safe, in there was a human sized tunnel, Marco took the lead. He grabbed a flashlight and started walking, we all followed. After Marco, Steven, After Steven, Star, after Star, Connie, After Connie, me.

We all went thought the passage and as I was walking I saw a beautiful crystal. It was glowing rainbow colors just enough for me to see it. I was about to touch it when we came across a door.

The handle was covered with dust and I couldn't help but wonder where it lead. Marco stood in front of it and soon, after 5 minutes, he opened it.

Light scattered around all of us and we saw in front of us…

A bush. We were in a bush. In the back of the lunch area. We were out of sight so no wonder we haven't seen the door before. Speaking of the door, it shut quietly and blended in with the wall. I tried to open it and soon found the door knob, soon found that it two blended in with the brick wall. I found that we can open it from the outside two.

"Now we can go whenever we want!" I said and we all looked at each other and smiled.

During dinner we talked about it and decided to form a secret club. We called it the adventure seekers and we also decided that, for now, no one but us could know about it.

I walked back to my dorm at 8:35 and saw Ember there, reading a book. She told me about her day and how she was angry at Marceline when we went to math. She soon said goodnight and I closed my eyes thinking about how much fun the adventure seekers was going to be.

This school might not be so bad after all…

 **A/N: 2,762 words! Yes! Ok, let's just say that I love this story WAY more than SWJ and that I probly won't update that story for a while, I kind of lost the spark that drove me to write new chapters of that story. (Sorry) Anyways now that the first day is done, I can write the story as like a bunch of one-shots telling said story. Next chapter I think is going to be about Connie, Pinkie, Steven, or Ember. Tell me which one you want please, if not then I guess I'll pick.**

 **Oh, niña= oh girl**

 **-Caroline the Pony**


	5. Chapter 4: Steven Saterday

**A/N: Ok, so Spyrorocks389 requested a chapter about Steven and also gave me some really good ideas. Thank you very much! Oh and guest 1, Marco is from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Ok, I just wanted to tell you guys to read the end A/N because it will explain a lot of things and will answer some of the reviews! Anyway… On with the story! :)**

* * *

 **(Stevens POV)**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock going off. Why? I thought my alarm played the cookie cat song. I was puzzled and my alarm continued to beep loudly.

"Ugh…" I moaned and turned my alarm off. It was Saturday and there was no use in waking up. The night before I had stayed up helping Marco move some stuff into our new hideout. It was coming along nicely and after testing to make sure that no one could hear us inside the secret room (they couldn't) I ended up getting home at 8:30.

I was one of the few students that lived off campus. I lived with my 'aunts' Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. My parents had a home two, but it was just a small apartment and they thought that it would be better for me to move into the large, 4 bedroom, house of my aunts.

Anyway, after I got home I watched TV with Amethyst, some show called Lil' Butler. It was ok, but kind of boring in my opinion. After insisting that I watch 9 episodes with her, I ended up going to sleep at 1:00. Right now it was 6:00, meaning that I only slept 6 hours, I was supposed to sleep for 8. I turned my alarm off and started to fall asleep when my phone went off.

"Do, do, do, do, do" That meant that Connie was calling.

I immediately jumped out of bed and grabbed my phone. I answered and was greeted with the sound of Connie's sweet voice.

(Steven, _Connie_ )

" _Steven, are you awake?"_

"I am now!"

" _Good!"_

"Why do I need to be awake exactly?"

" _Well, uh, I wanted to maybe, uh, go out for breakfast?"_

"Yes! That sounds great!"

" _Ok, meet me at ISKIP in a little bit?"_

"Sure, see you then!"

Connie hung up and I looked at the clock. Why did she have to wake up so early!? Ugh!

No matter, Connie wanted to go get breakfast with me and I loved hanging out with her. If that meant I had to wake up early on a Saturday, then so be it!

"Was that your girlfriend?" I heard a voice say and turned to see Amethyst, she was still in her pajama's and I was surprised to see her awake, she never woke up early, unless it was to see one of her pranks in action. I thought for a second, and realization hit me.

"You're the one who changed my alarm to make that Beeping sound!" I told her as dashed burst out laughing.

"That still didn't answer my question! Were you or were you not talking to your girlfriend!" she replied and I blushed slightly.

"Connie's not my girlfriend!" I said and she smiled even wider.

"Whatever!" She said and exited the room. I sighed, why did everyone think that!? Can't a girl and a boy just be friends?! I was kind of annoying, I'm not saying I don't want to date Connie but it just made me angry that everybody thought the wrong thing.

I got out of bed and looked into my closet. I had about 10 red shirts with a yellow star on it, so I took one out to wear. I was about to get a pair of shorts out when someone knocked on my door.

"Steven, Amethyst said you were awake, can I come in?" I heard Pearl said and I replied with a yes.

Pearl was very tall; she had pale skin and short, tan, hair. She was wearing a light blue turtle neck sweater and a pair of black pants. She was carrying a pile of my laundry and set it on my bed.

"Are you going anywhere today?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes! Me and Connie are going to spend the day together!" I said with a wide smile.

"Ok, have fun with your best friend! But its cold outside today so wear pants and a jacket!" she said and exited my room.

Pearl was one of the only people that didn't call Connie my 'girlfriend' she understood that me and Connie were best friends, no more!

I grabbed a pair of pants and changed. I got a belt out, I didn't need but my mom made it for me, so I tended to wear it with everything. My mom made jewelry for a lot of people; she even had a machine in hers and dad's apartment! She made me my belt, Amethyst her necklace, Garnet her bracelets, and Pearl her headband, all with their namesake gems.

I went out of my room and grabbed my white jacket. I said bye as I happily went out the door to meet Connie.

I went into ISKIP and looked around. It wasn't far from my house so I could simply ride my bike there. I saw Connie at a booth, looking around for me. I raced towered her and sat at the other side of the booth.

"Hi Connie!" I said excitedly.

"Hey Steven! I was thinking that maybe after this, we could go to the arcade!" She said with a big, happy smile on her face.

"Sure! Maybe we can go bowling two?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"So, how's the hide out looking?" She said and I replied:

"Really good! Me and Marco put a couch in it and a few games! I also insisted we put a bookshelf in it two because I know that you like to read!"

"Marco and I, but grammar aside, I really appreciate it!" She said and I couldn't be happier to make her happy.

After eating, we both went to the Funland arcade, I smiled as I approached road racer.

"Hey, do you want to try this one? " I heard Connie say and I walk towards her. In front of her was a claw machine. It had the words: 'THE CLAAWWW! 'On it and had many different stuffed treasures in it. I saw one I liked and put in four quarters.

I concentrated really hard as I steered the claw, positioning it above the prize I wanted.

"Steven? What are you getting?" I heard Connie say, but I didn't answer. I had to win this!

I finally pressed the red button and down went the claw. In the background I'm pretty sure I heard three boys say "THE CLAAAAAWWWW!" Time slowed as the claw went down and reached its destination. It gripped what I wanted and shot upwards. It slowly but surely went up and moved to the pickup hole, dropping the prize in it.

"YES!" I yelled and I heard Connie once more ask what I got. I grabbed the prize: a biscuit attached with Velcro to a jar of jam. They each were holding sign, the biscuit holding one that read jam and the jar of jam holding one that read buds.

"Here," I said and handed her the jar of jam, "You can be the jam, because you're sweet!" I said, and saw her blush slightly.

Connie took both stuffed foods, handed me the biscuit and said "And you can be the biscuit because without you I'm pretty much nothing…"

"I don't think you're nothing!" I said and she smiled at me, I smiled back, and for a seconded we just stared into each other's eyes.

After we had snapped out of our trance, we went bowling, and played about 15 games, nothing really happened there.

Then we went to the book store. I didn't really like books, aside from the unfamiliar familiar, but I knew Connie liked them, and I loved the way she lit up when we entered.

"Are you going to get a book?" Connie asked and I nodded no. "Why not?"

"Because none really interest me…" I said and Connie gasped and took my hand.

"There's got to be something! Come on, let's find you one!" She said and dragged me to the isle marked 'Adventure'. I looked at a few books there but none seemed to be that interesting to me.

"I don't know Connie; I don't really like any of these…" I started to say and she handed me a book.

"This is one of my favorite books! It's about kids with wings, and they have to survive on their own, while trying to escape an evil school." Connie said and I saw the cover… Maximum Adventure, the Angel experimentation.

"Ugh, I guess… I don't really know if it's my thing." I said, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Trust me Steven, you'll like this!" She said and bought that and another book.

As we were leaving, we realized it was already 1:00, and that we hadn't had lunch. We both decided to eat lunch at McDonalds.

After lunch we went back to the arcade, and played road racer. I won and she said she was awful at playing.

"No, you just need a little more practice!" I told her and then showed her some tips for the game, like how to find short cuts and use boosts.

"Thanks for teaching me!" She said and I smiled

"No prob Bob!" I said and she laughed.

We went out to the board walk at about 6:00 and saw the beautiful sun set. I saw someone selling glow bracelet and I bought a red one for Connie. Her phone suddenly went off.

"Hello?" Connie answered the phone, "Yes mom, I'm at the board walk with Steven…"

I stood there hoping that she didn't have to go home.

"Ok, I'll be home in a little bit." Connie said and hung up.

"You have to go already!?" I said sadly.

"Yes, my mom's making dinner and she wants me home before my dad gets back from work." She said and gave me a hug. "I had fun today!"

"Me two!" I replied and after saying bye, she ran off into the night.

As I was starting to walk away, I noticed the glow bracelet I had gotten Connie. I picked it up and walked home, putting it in the freezer.

I suddenly got an idea. I left a not for Pearl and ran outside, heading for my parents apartment. This was going to be great!

* * *

 **A/N: What's Steven planning!? You're going to find out in a future chapter! Now I just have a little explaining to do…**

 **When I first came up with the idea for this story, it was unplanned. I had only some idea of what I was going to do for this story. I had a main cast and an ending, but after the last chapter, the cast and ending are now flawed. I now don't have a main cast, but rather I'm adding new characters all the time. I could still do my ending the way I planned it, but I could also take a different approach. I don't know what thought, so if I take a long time to update, please bear with me.**

 **Now time to answer Spyrorocks389:**

 **I really like your ideas! I already have something planned for the homeworld gems in the next chapter but I find it hard to include Discord. When I first made this 2/6 of the high school was going to be my little pony characters, but I never really planned anything… I'll see what I can do thought!**

 **Now I just wanted to thank everyone that followed, reviews, or/and favorites! It really helps me out! Next chapter is Lapis Lazuli: 'Trapped' and after that I'll let you choose who has a chapter next! Please review if you want a specific character in the story or in a chapter. 'Maximum Adventure' is a parody of Maximum Ride by James Patterson and 'THE CLAAWW' is a reference from Toy Story and if you don't understand what it is you didn't have a childhood.**

 **-Caroline the Pony**


	6. Chapter 5: Star's On Her Way (1)

**Ok, look. I know I said that the next chapter would be about Lapis Lazuli, but... I've tried so hard but couldn't find a place for her right now. I have a story for her but can't find where she fits. Should she be a main character? A reoccurring character? One-shot? Background character? I just can't figure it out, so the Lapis Lazuli chapter is going to be postponed for now. Sorry… I might re-due it later in the story but right now I think I should focus on the characters I already have. But, Lapis might make a few background cameos, like a mention. Anyways, I decided to write a Star and Marco chapter because I like writing for them. Now without further a due…**

* * *

First day at Carton a day before classes start (a year before Caroline's first year) No one's POV

She woke up to the load sound of her alarm clock that now read 6:00. Ugh, to early… must get up…. but I'm SO tired… must… wake… wake… go to sleep. Her mind goes blank, going straight into REM mode.

*SNORE*

"STAR BUTTERFLY!"

"AHH" Star panicked and fell out of her bed with a slam. She was on the floor now, with her hair covering most of her face. She looked around, trying to figure out what had waken her up, only to see her mother staring straight at her.

"Oh, good, you're awake! I just came to remind you that we leave for Carton High in a few hours." Moon Butterfly said and exited the room.

Star lifted herself off of the floor and looked at herself in her vanity mirror. She was the perfect height for her age of 14 and had long light blonde hair. She brushed her hair and got dressed. She decided to wear a light blue dress with blue tights underneath. She put on her white boots and went out the door to meet her mother.

Moon Butterfly was a tall woman, out growing her Husband River, with her snow white hair put in a regal bun. More often than not she was wearing blue, the same shade that Star was wearing. Around her neck was a simple necklace, a string with a single charm on it. The charm in question was a gold wand, with a big light blue crystal heart at the top.

Looking at her mom's necklace beckoned Star to look at her own. It was a family tradition that every female in the family was to receive a necklace, with their own personalized wand charm. Star's was very different than her mothers, with a purplish pink base, a large circle outstretching from the slender handle. In the middle of the circle was a gold crystal star and on the outside of the circle was a pair of white wings.

Star came from a rich family; she lived in a mansion and wore expensive clothing, told from birth that she was expected to act perfectly. She had a 'perfect' life that many would die for. Now she had to go to Carton High, leaving her rich life behind. She tried not to dwell on her departure as she approached her mother and the limo.

As Star got into her limo and said goodbye to her home, Mewni Mansion, she couldn't help but wonder what lie in store for her. When she turned 14, she thought her family would send her to St. Olgas Reform School, but they didn't. A new school had opened up, a school that promised it was better. Star was relived, she did NOT want to go to St. Olga's anytime soon, but what lie ahead of her at Carton? Was it a reform school like Olga's? Was it a prep school? Was it a normal high school? Star didn't know. What she did know was that she had about 5 hours till they got to her new school and her mom had woken her up at 6:00. She soon drifted back into R.E.M mode, thoughts still clouding her mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter, I know but I want to write this in three parts instead of one big chapter that will take me forever to write. Next chapter will be Marco's side of the story and then the third will be how they met. Please remember to review, favorite, and follow! Oh and…**

 **SCHOOLS OUT!**

 **/)(\ HIGH FIVES FOR EVERYONE BECAUSE SCHOOL IS OUT!**

 **Have a great summer everybody!**

 **-Caroline the Pony**


	7. Chapter 6: Marco The Safe Kid (2)

**A/N: Ok so, I am a horrible person… I WILL update more often it's just ugh! Ok here's the deal, I will TRY (note: TRY) to update at LEAST once a month but I don't have my own computer and my siblings are hogging the old laptop so…. *sigh* I really have nothing to say so on with the story!**

 **(P.S. if your reading this then YAY! you read my notes, have a cookie!)**

* * *

Marco woke up to the sound of his alarm going off, 7:30 it read in blue light up numbers. He yawned loudly, pushing himself out of bed to get ready. He looked in his closet; ok should he wear the red hoodie or the RED hoodie (hehe SpongeBob reference) he thought and then laughed at his joke.

He went out of his room, awake and ready for the day. His mother was making pancakes and no doubt his father was still asleep. His mom said hi with the brightest smile on her face.

"Are you ready for your first day of school, Macro?" she asked him.

Truth was, while he was ready, he still didn't feel prepared. He didn't forget anything that was for sure, his house was so close to the school he could walk there, and he had been to the school many times, for his mother worked there. No, he was prepared but still felt uneasy, what was this feeling?

At that moment Marco realized what it was, it was something he hadn't felt in a while, not since he was 5 and ran away from thunder. Yes he knew what he felt, for what he felt was fear.

He was scared, why was he scared? He had anticipated this day for years, why would he be scared? He knew thought.

 _Will I make friends? Will anyone like me? What if everyone hates me?_

Those had been his thoughts on his very first day of kindergarten, and those remained his thoughts now.

Sure, he had friends he just was afraid that he couldn't make new ones.

 _What if my friends aren't in the same class?_

Those had been his thoughts on his first day of first grade and those two were his thoughts now.

Marco sighed and replied: "As ready as I'll ever be" and smiled at his mom.

He ate breakfast, fears left behind as he rushed out the door _. 'It was just orientation day; everyone would be getting their schedules and finding their dorms (for those who didn't live near the school) nothing to be worried about'._ He told himself.

He ran to the school, ready to find his classes and his teachers. He entered school, still running, and this time for the office. He ran so fast that he didn't notice when he crashed into something, or in this case, someone.

"Hey!"

* * *

 **A/N: oh cliffhanger! Yay!**

 **Question: What were your thoughts on your first day of school?**

 **And vote for the next chapter (after star and Marco meet next chapter) would you like:**

 **Ember- The flame Princess**

 **Caroline and Star- Weirdo's**

 **Beth- Flutter and Fly**

 **Secret Club- Nothing to Do**

 **Or something else?**

 **Also, I recently got into a show called miraculous ladybug, should I add Marinette and co to the story?**

 **Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **-Caroline the Pony**

 **(P.S. Secret option for those who read my notes, should I do a fourth wall break chapter?)**


	8. Chapter 7: Starco (3)

**A/N: Sorry for being away for such a long time, my laptop broke and i couldn't do ANYTHING on it so... Yeah. But everything is good now! Probably...**

 **Whatever! I need to write.**

* * *

(No One P.O.V)

Star had finally arrived at her destination and, after saying goodbye to her mom, was making her way to the registration area. It wasn't really much, just the front office decorated with different signs with sayings like 'welcome back students' and 'welcome new students'.

Star introduced herself to the receptionist, Rosie or something, and got her schedule and her roommate's name (Janna).

She was walking to her dorm, admiring the tall archways of the school, when suddenly...

"HEY!"

A boy bumped into her at full force, making her fall, face first, onto the ground.

"I'M SO SORRY!" the boy said, flustered.

"It's okay!" Star said with enthusiasm, taking the boys hand as he helped her up.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, and star got to really take in his appearance.

He was a little taller than her, probably her age, with short brown hair, and brown eyes, a mole under his left eye.

"No... it's fine! I know it was an accident!" Star replied stretching out her hand to shake his.

"I'm Star!"

"Marco" The boy, Marco, said shaking Star's hand.

"Are you new here?" Star asked, curious about what grade he was in.

"Yeah, but my mom's been working here since it's opened."

"That's cool, what does she do?"

"She's a cook here, it's really cool."

"Nice, my mo.." **"STAR BUTTERFLY!"**

Star turned her head to see what appeared to be a short boy in a green shirt with an army of tall, short, and muscular guys.

"LUDO!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Star yelled, upset that her 'arch- Nemesis' (according to Ludo) was here.

"Uh, Star? Who's that?" Marco asked looking at the now angry girl.

"Just Ludo, he's always stalking me. Talking nonsense about how my families fortune actually belongs to his family and yada, yada, yada." Star replied, visibly annoyed.

"THEY DID!" Ludo screamed, drawing closer.

"Yeah, Yeah, tell it to your diary!" Star said, touching her wand pendent.

"It does't matter what you think! Now that I have assembled my army of bullies, you and your family will pay!" Ludo said, gesturing to the people behind him.

"Uh," One of them spoke up "When will this be over? I have to be in science in 12 minutes."

"It will be over WHEN I SAY IT'S OVER" Ludo relied in his squeaky, bird-like voice.

"Look's like your 'army' isn't as full proof as you thought it be!"Star said.

"No matter! Bullies... ATTACK!" Ludo screamed and the bullies charged at Star and Marco.

Marco immediately put himself in front of Star, drop kicking the bullies in the face before he felt a disturbance behind him.

"Mega BOOK BLAST!" Marco herd and them book went flying at a bully in front of him, hitting him in the face.

"What was that?!" Marco yelled at Star in which she replied, still throwing books.

"I don't know! But when i reach into my backpack and yell something, that thing comes out!"

"Well Keep doing it!"

"MEGA NARWHAL BLAST!" Star yelled and a stuffed narwhal plush went flying at a smaller bully, knocking him to the ground.

With Star and Marco working together, the bullies were defeated in no time. Ludo left to call them babies and retreat.

"That was AWESOME!" Marco yelled, hugging Star.

"Yea!" Star hugged back, before jumping in the air and yelling "TEAM STARCO!"

"Starco?" Marco asked with curiosity as him and Star walked off.

"Yea! It's both are names combined!" Star said and they walk off, a friendship fully formed...

Neither noticed Stars necklace glowing...

* * *

 **And that's All Folks!**

 **Next is... I have no idea but i'm adding other cartoon's to this ASAP!**

 **-Caroline the Pony**


	9. Weird Going's On (Mini Chapter)

**Look guys, I'm super sorry for not updating in a while... still having technical issues and stuff...**

 **Anyways, this is a mini-chapter focusing on our beloved fire princess Ember...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ember was... well to say Ember was mad would be an understatement. Ember was irked, aggravated, angry, there were just no words to describe how mad she was at that exact moment...

The source of Embers anger was the girl that sat on her side of the room, her roommate: Caroline.

Said roommate was currently sitting on her bed brushing her hair and screaming, I mean Singing, Whitney Houston's 'I will always love you' at the top of her lungs. And needless to say she was tearing up.

Just as Caroline was about to sing the chorus for the billionth time, Ember stood up and yelled in fury:

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

(Ember's P.O.V)

As I looked at the shocked expression on Caroline's face I knew I'd messed up.

"Uh...uh... I..."

I stuttered angry at myself for getting angry.

"I'M SORRY!" I yelled as i high-tailed out of our dorm, hoping to find peace somewhere else.

* * *

(Caroline's P.O.V)

As Ember fled the room I did a mental rewind... did I just see what I thought I saw?

Ok, let me clarify... The whole 'Ember yelling at me' thing is not what I'm shocked about. Trust me I know I'm annoying. The thing that really shocked me was the fact that when Ember yelled at me, I thought I saw... no it's dumb... well I thought I saw a circle of fire around her.

Naw! Probably my imagination... Right?

But as I did a double take I saw something that changed my mind...

Where Ember once stood lay a ring of black, almost as if it was burned.

"Uh oh"

* * *

 **And that concludes my first mini chapter!**

 **It kinda started with me reading an article about giving characters flaws, which led to me wondering what Caroline's flaw is (being annoying sometimes). Then as i was putting it together I thought I'd add a little foreshadowing ;)**

 **So tell me what you think! I know it's not perfect but technical issues and stuff.**

 **-Caroline the Pony**


End file.
